


Meeting the Folks

by knightkid



Category: Grease 2 (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would the meeting between Michael's parents and Stephanie be like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Folks

During the summer after graduation the T-birds and Pink Ladies were spending as much time together as possible.

In the bowling alley –

"Alright" Johnny Nogerelli shouted as Michael Carrington got another strike for their team. Michael turned to give the rest of the T-birds a high five, his black leather jacket flared behind him.

"Come on Steph, get a strike!" Sharon shouted as Stephanie grabbed her pink ball.

"Hey Steph" Michael called out to her. As she turned he grabbed her and kissed her senseless causing the ball to drop out of her hands and roll into the gutter.

"Thanks babe" Michael said. "We won" he shouted back to the T-birds accepting high fives from Goose and Louis.

"Michael you got a call" Stephen, a boy that works at the bowling alley, shouted interrupting the angry glares and cheering from the group of friends.

Michael answered back "Be right there" and kissed Stephanie quickly as an apology. When he answered the phone he heard his aunt's voice on the line.

"Hey honey we have a surprise for you come home and see it. Oh, and bring your girlfriend with you" she hung up before he could reply, but he decided to go see what the surprise was.

"Hey Steph, we gotta go, my aunt wants to see us."

Aunt's house -

Sandy Olsson, Danny Zuko, and Michael's parents all sat in the living room waiting on Michael to arrive.

"Now I don't know what you are expecting, but Michael has changed. He isn't the sweet, school focused boy anymore. He went and got himself a girlfriend that wears black all the time." His aunt started to explain, but before he could clarify Michael's mother interrupted.

"Nonsense, my boy will always be the same" she continued to mutter about not changing himself for some silly little crush.

"This is not some crush, you could tell he loved her from the moment he came home talking about her pink jacket." When Danny and Sandy heard her say this they decided to input their thoughts on the conversation.

"Did you say pink jacket? She must be one of the Pink Ladies" Sandy said.

Danny picked up after her and said "The code says the Pink Ladies are the T-birds chicks. So that means little Mikey made himself a T-bird. Alright!" After saying this the roar of several motorcycles pulled up in front of the house

With the gang -

"Catch you guys later" Michael said to the group after he helped Stephanie off his bike. Johnny and the others nodded and drove off. Michael and Stephanie adjusted their collars and shades before strutting to the front door.

In the living room the family waited for the couple to walk in.

"Hey were home!" Michael announced. Stephanie walked into the living room backwards with her smile facing towards Michael. She turned around the smile on her face faded away from her face as she noticed the large group of people watching them.

"Mom, Dad, Sandy?" Michael asked shocked as he looked around at the people in his aunt's living room.

"Hey Michael, Welcome home" Sandy said as she hugged him. I see what mother said was true, you became a T-bird." Everyone took in the changes of Michael's wardrobe. It went from lovely knit sweaters and khaki pants to skin tight leather and his T-bird jacket.

"Wait howd'ya know what a T-bird is?" Stephanie asked.

"Because sweetheart, you're talking to the creator of the T-birds and his Pink Lady." Danny said while standing next to Sandy. **(I don't know if that is true but for the sake of my story Danny created the T-birds and Pink Ladies.)**

"Wait, Wait, Wait. That means you're Danny Zuko and you're Sandy Olsson."

"You know it babe" Danny said in response to Stephanie's exclamation." But most people just call me Zuko."

Stephanie turned and gave Michael the brightest smile while saying, "I'm meeting the Zuko and Sandy because of you." "I have so many questions. I mean this is a once in a life time chance to actually get to talk to you. Just wait till I tell Paulette and Johnny, they'll both die.

Michael's mother cleared her throat to show how annoyed she was at being ignored.

"I mean whatever,it's cool" Stephanie said clearly embarrassed at how excited she was.

"What are you guys doing here?" Michael asked.

"We came to take you home. You're going to college back in England. Isn't that exciting?" Michael's mother asked.

"You've had your fun here and it's time you take the rest of your education seriously" his father said stepping forward.

"What? You can't do that! I'm staying here and going to the local community college. I don't want to go back!" Michael shouted in defiance to his parents demands.

"What do you have here that is more important than your future?" his mother asked.

"My friends, my girlfriend, and the people I'm going to spend my future with!" Michael said while bringing Stephanie closer.

"Those hooligans? You can find better friends at college and a more tasteful girlfriend more suitable for marriage while you're there as well" his mother said like Stephanie wasn't even there. Stephanie looked like she was trying to hold in her tears while Michael was trying to keep himself from shouting at his mother.

Danny noticed this and decided to speak up. "I think you should go back to your hotel and let little Mikey here think it over" his father instantly agreed and steered his wife out of the house.

"How bout we meet up with your friends and try to forget this meeting?" Sandy asked trying to cheer up the upset couple.

"Yeah, I'll go call them" Stephanie said.

Pink restaurant from the movie -

"What are we all doing here?" Louis asked the gang with his arm around Sharon's shoulder.

"Stephanie told us that she had some people she wanted us to meet" Paulette said before taking a sip of her water.

Two motorcycles pulled up to the restaurant. Both couples were wearing all black, but one female was wearing a pink jacket and the other was wearing a tight white cardigan.

Stephanie, Michael, Sandy, and Zuko walked up to the table and greeted the seated people.

"Hey guys, before you ask I would like to introduce my cousin, Sandy Olsson, and her fiancée, Danny Zuko."

It took Johnny a minute, but when he connected the names in his head he stood up and nervously offered Danny his comb.

"Danny Zuko, it is an honor to meet you. Comb?"

"Thanks" Danny said and used the comb to fix his already perfect hair. On the other side of the table Paulette and Dolores were smiling and asking Sandy a million questions.

"Will you sing the Pink Ladies Code with me?" Sandy was too nice to say no.

"To act cool, to look cool and to be cool, till death do us part, think pink." All the girls erupted in a fit of giggles causing the T-birds and past T-bird to look over at their girls with loving looks on their faces.

"I'm not letting Steph go without a fight" Michael said with a determined face.


End file.
